The Lucky One
by Regal Wish
Summary: Clover Hayes was your average background student. Quiet and good-natured, she was almost to a fault nice enough to stand up for misdeeds. However, when the explosion at Bayville's football game, her life began to change. For better or worse, she didn't know, but she's glad it happened.
1. Bayville's Little Spark

Clover Hayes sat at the top row of the bleachers, as she watched the sport event below. It was Bayville High's football game and everyone was cheering madly. She, however, was silent, waiting for the events to go on.

Bayville had the ball and number eleven was doing great, avoiding and dodging the opposing team's attempts to steal the ball. She smirked, as he had made his way down the field; a touchdown was going to happen, but the opposing team's number twelve had tackled him.

They went down, but it was still counted as a score. The crowd erupted into cheers, a smile blooming across Clover's face. A girl with red hair was taking photos with number eleven.

'_Probably for tomorrow's school paper…' _She mused silently. The paper usually was well-written and held a lot of quality information about upcoming events and great school gossip. It was one of the things Clover enjoyed about Bayville High.

"_Duncan Matthews does it again, this time with a quarterback keeper! The Bayville Hawks seem to have this one wrapped up with time running out!" _The game's announcer said. There was only a minute left before the game ended. Everyone, including Clover, was on edge as they waited for the winning touchdown.

The announcer said that the Hawks were guaranteed a spot in the playoffs. This news excited Clover; Bayville's football team worked hard and practiced even harder for this chance. She was glad-despite not being a major sports fan-they would be granted something like this.

A small rumble from her abdomen startled her. She reached into her back pocket, intending to pull out her wallet, only to find it empty. Annoyed, and worried, she decided that it probably fell under the bleachers. She climbed down the stairs and made her way under the bleachers.

What she found instead was the football team picking on a kid that, even from her distance, smelled terrible. She pinched her nose and turned around, intending on finding her wallet. She eventually found it; it was a bright pink wallet with a giant white gem on it. She dusted it off and walked back the way she came.

Climbing back up to her seat, the football game was still on break. Clover breathed a sigh of relief, glad she hadn't missed the final score. Just as she sat down, a huge explosion went off, startling the crowd. Panic immediately ensued, as everyone frightfully began to run away.

Clover's navy eyes widened; the blast was closest to her, but everyone in the top row had forced her down. Struggling, she tried to escape, and managed to do so. She was up in the air!

'_Wh-what's going on!? Hey! ' _She panicked internally. Nobody had noticed her, so she tried to lower herself to the ground. When she finally did, she ran straight for home, scared and confused about what just happened.

* * *

"Welcome home Lucky. How was the game?" Her father's voice asked from the kitchen. The smell of stir-fry assaulted her nose, and intensifying her hunger.

"Game was great dad. Team almost won, but then a huge explosion out of nowhere happened." She relayed. She figured to tell him now than later, seeing as that event would probably make headline news.

"An explosion? Clover are you okay?" His worried voice asked, as he sat down her plate of stir-fried rice and chicken in front of her.

"I'm okay daddy. I was sitting a ways away from the blast zone. I ran away as soon as possible."

Her father grabbed her gingerly by the chin and turned her face every which way, checking for scars or singed skin. When he found none, he released her and sat down and began eating his dinner.

"Well, the important thing is that you're safe. Homework's done?" She nodded.

"Great! Well, after dinner, could you do the dishes Lucky?"

"Sure thing daddy."

The two ate dinner in silence. Clover had finished first and placed her plate in the sink, her father following shortly after. He planted a kiss on her forehead and said 'Goodnight', as he retreated up the stairs to his bedroom.

Her father was a tall, lean man with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He said that Clover had inherited her mother's black hair and darker blue eyes, and she believed him. The few photos of her mother that were scattered around proved this, the only difference being she picked up her father's more olive skin tone over her mother's fairer tone. She picked up her father's height gene as well; her mother was only 5'5, while her father was 6'0''. Clover herself stood at 5'7, and her pediatrician said she was going to grow a few more inches before stopping completely.

Picking up a sponge and soap, Clover began cleaning the dishes. When she finished, she took a quick shower and dressed for bed. Sleep soon found her once she slipped under the covers.

* * *

Clover sat at the back of the bus as it drove to Bayville. The bus was alive as usual, but this time with chatter from last night's football event.

"That explosion was _sooo _random, don't you think?" one girl's voice said.

"Yeah totally! Maybe some delinquent _Goths _were smoking and lighting fireworks nearby?"

The words 'Goths' was aimed directly at Clover. She frowned. She didn't even _dress _like one. Her makeup was simple; mascara, eyeliner and pale pink lipstick. And _every _article of clothing she ownedwas _white. _ Not the stereotypical black or darker colors.

The bus pulled into the drop-off zone and the kids on her bus filed off one by one, until Clover was the last to disembark.

She stopped by her locker and pulled out her AP English textbook. She closed the locker and made her way to class.

* * *

An alarm began beeping in Charles Xavier's office. He looked up from the book he was reading and turned towards a wall. The wall began to slide apart, revealing a console with various keys and icons.

He wheeled towards it and began tapping on it. A holographic projection appeared; one of a kid in a squatted position. The machine spoke aloud.

"_Todd_ _Tolansky." _The image transitioned to another holographic image, this time, a girl with her arms crossed.

"_Clover Hayes."_

Xavier's face contorted into one of curiosity and worry. It seemed that Todd Tolansky was using his powers in the open. Clover, however, seemed unaware of her powers, or just wasn't using them.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and Clover was grateful for it. Scurrying as quickly as she could to her locker, she dumped her AP English textbook off and made a quick bee-line for the cafeteria. She had made it just in time; the lines weren't horrendously long.

Taking a place in line and grabbing a lunch tray, Clover picked out her meal; apple Juice, tomato soup, a ham &amp; cheese sandwich, and chocolate cake.

She at a table close to the windows and took a bite out of her sandwich.

Her mind wandered to the events of last night. How did that explosion happen? _Why _did that explosion happen and why did it cause her to develop that weird ability to levitate or fly? Maybe her mind hallucinated it. Or maybe the blast hurled her into the air? If that were the case, she'd have a broken ankle or something from the fall. The bleachers stood at about maybe twelve to fourteen feet in the air. Clover was _at least _maybe eighteen or twenty feet in the air. A fall from that high would probably warrant broken legs or arms, depending on where and how she landed.

But she had landed safely.

So,how?

The bell rang and startled Clover. She had finished everything, and dumped her tray. She had made her way back to the final class of her school day.

* * *

Clover sat on the school bus, staring blankly out the window. Her mind wasn't focused on anything in particular, just sifting through random thoughts. Like what's for dinner, when she'd be able to buy her next set of mesh shirts, or when the next school event would be.

The bus reached its stop, a few streets away from hers. She got off and began walking home.

She entered her house a few minutes later, setting her hobo-bag on the hooks by the door. Unzipping her thigh boots, she relaxed on the leather couch in their living room. Her father wouldn't be home for another three hours.

Grabbing the remote, Clover began flipping through the television, no channel in mind. Tossing the remote to the floor, she rolled over onto her side and took a nap.

* * *

"Clover! Clover Lucile Hayes, wake up!" A frantic voice reached her ears. Navy eyes snapped open to attention. Suddenly, she felt the world pull her down harshly. She landed on the floor with an audible 'oof'. Her father had rushed to her side immediately, light blue eyes wide with fright and worry.

Clover was breathing hard, looking around confusedly.

"Daddy? What's going on?" She asked breathlessly.

He still had a worried expression on her face. "Honey, you were floating when I walked in. I've been calling you for five minutes! What's happening?"

Clover shook her head. '_I was floating?' _

"I-I don't know…"

Her father hugged her, stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her and calm himself down.

"It's okay. We'll be okay…_you'll _be okay. I promise you."

* * *

**A/N: AND WOW. I decided to do an X-Men Evolution fic because…well fudge. Superheroes are cool~ Tell me what you think so far! **


	2. An Energetic Rescue

Three days had gone by without further incident. Clover's father had kept her from school after her floating incident, but was convinced after that entire day when she hadn't done anything similar.

On the fourth day, he stood in the door frame as he watched Clover walk down their front path.

"You'll be okay right Lucky?" he asked, worry poking its head through his voice. Clover fixed her mesh crop top and smiled.

"I promise Dad, I'll be okay. Three days and none of that weirdness happened. I'm sure today will be okay. Later!"

She had picked up a slight jog, her father waving from their front door as he watched her leave. He sighed, before turning back into the house.

"Anjolie, our daughter certainly has grown."

* * *

Her bus had pulled up to Bayville. Students were mulling about, some talking to their friends while others were eating breakfast in their cars or on them.

Clover had gone straight to her locker, dumping her books inside. Her first class was gym, so she didn't need any of her books. She closed the door and turned around, only to see a larger new student heft up a stand of lockers. His target had been Duncan and as Clover began to intervene, the school's popular Jean Grey, stepped in and calmed the rampaging giant.

Clover shook her head and smiled; she liked Jean. She was everything Clover wanted to be; smart, friendly, charming, and beautiful. The popularity she could do without, but Jean's overall other traits she displayed was something Clover admired.

Leaving the scene behind, Clover made her way to the girl's locker room.

* * *

She had changed into her gym clothes, a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra, Clover went out to the field where the rest of her class was waiting.

"Alright girls, today you'll be running the track. Walk the curves and run the straights! Do this four times and then I want you all to meet on the grass parts and partner up. Let's hustle!" the coach said. She blew into her whistle and a collective groan came.

Clover stretched herself a bit, before running the track. The wind lapped at her short hair and skin, making her feel at ease.

"Hey, Hayes! Clover Hayes!" Clover stopped in mid jog at the sound of her name being called. The rest of her class was staring at her, some in wonder others in disgust.

"What the heck Hayes? I told you four laps, not eighteen! Class is almost over. I'll give you a grade for running, but next time, try to pay attention? Class over, head to the lockers and change."

The coach had spoken and everyone began walking back to the locker room. Clover stood for a moment.

'_Eighteen laps?' _

She didn't even feel sweaty, let alone tired. Her muscles felt as if she had only gone walking two feet. Shaking her head, she ran back to the locker rooms.

* * *

After changing and picking up her textbooks for her next class, Clover sat in her chemistry class, not paying any attention to the lesson at hand.

'_Basically, I ran for seventy minutes and didn't notice? Is this another thing like the floating?' _

"Miss Hayes? Do you know the answer?" her chemistry teacher's voice cut through her thoughts.

A heavy flush coated her cheeks, she meekly replied, "No…sorry Mr. Howard."

The teacher sighed and turned back to the board, calling on another student who gave the correct answer.

She could hear some snickers but didn't pay too much mind to it.

The class went on agonizingly slow, but the bell eventually did ring, and the students quickly ran to the cafeteria.

Clover had picked up a salad for the day and took her seat by the window. Just as she was about to eat her lunch, the new student sat down in the cafeteria chair, breaking it. His weight also caused the food on his tray-which by the way could be likened to Mount Everest high- to be flung.

The projectile food landed on Duncan and the football team. Clover cringed and flinched in her seat as she watched the now-angered football star march over to the new student. Said new kid tried to stand up, but had slipped on the food below, causing the cafeteria to outbreak into laughter. Clover covered her eyes.

'_This is going to get ugly, too quickly.'_

And she was right. The new kid practically roared, which scared the students. To make matters worse, he began throwing the food, sparking an all-out food-war.

"OH MY GOSH!" Clover screamed as she ducked an incoming slice of cake.

The other students had filed out, except for Jean and her boyfriend, Clover assumed.

"Uh, Jean? You okay?" Clover tentatively asked. "You too big guy."

She nervously fiddled with the eyebrow ring on her face.

"Yeah, everything's okay, right Fred?" Jean asked.

"Huh? Yeah I guess…" The new guy, Fred as she now learned, said unsurely.

"Uh, well, my name's Clover. I saw you earlier at the lockers, hope your day gets better though." She said, walking off and waving.

* * *

The bell ended Clover's drama class and she breathed a happy breath of relief. She was not in the acting mood.

As she was walking toward her bus, she saw what looked like Fred dragging Jean somewhere.

Worry and curiosity flooded her system as she turned away from her bus and dashed towards where she saw the general direction of where Fred was taking Jean.

The two had gone off to a side of the school where construction was going on. Clover was hiding behind the building's side as she witnessed the struggle. The construction set up was wobbling.

'_They're way too close! They're gonna get hurt!' _Clover thought internally. Time seemed to slow as the beams, cinderblocks and wooden boards fell on the two. Clover gasped and made a motion to run and get help, but stopped when she saw the rubble move.

Fred had emerged unscathed and looking completely fine. He was cradling an unconscious Jean.

'_Oh no…' _

Fred had freed himself from the rubble and took off.

'_Jean's in trouble…I need to help her!' _

Clover chased after Fred, keeping a moderate pace but also a good distance from him. The chase had led her to a large junk yard with an abandoned shed. Fred had gone inside, and Clover followed suit, hiding behind the amass amount of garbage and junk. She held her nose at the smell of trash and old car fluid.

'_I pity Jean when she wakes up…' _

He had gone into a small room, slamming the door shut. There was a broken window, so Clover crept up and peeked inside.

He had tied Jean to a chair by using a metal pipe. The pipe was wrapped around her three times, ensuring her no escape.

'_Freaky. I knew there was something off, especially with the lockers today!'_

Jean was still unconscious when Fred spoke, "Now, don't you go anywhere! I'll make this the best date ever!"

Clover quickly abandoned her viewing spot and hid behind some more junk. Fred had gone out the shed and into the yard. She could hear the distant rustling of garbage and junk being sifted through.

'_This could be my only chance…' _

Clover slipped into the small room and approached Jean. She gently patted her cheek a couple of times.

"Hey, hey Jean? I need you to really wake up now!" Clover hissed. She heard Jean's moan of consciousness, so she did a little mental cheer.

'_She's still alive but-' _Clover's train of thought stopped when she head the door opening. Thinking fast, she dove behind the old file cabinet. Fred had reentered, carrying an old, beat-up desk, some old candles and candle holders, old plates and utensils, and old glasses and pitchers filled with an unidentifiable liquid.

'_I seriously doubt that's fresh or clean water.' _Clover grimaced mentally.

"Wakey wakey, your table's ready!" Fred spoke enthusiastically. Clover almost gagged at how wrong and gross this was. Who kidnaps girls when they don't want to talk to you?

Jean's face contorted into horror as she realized her situation. She looked around the room frantically, her eyes settling onto Clover's form. Clover gave her a quiet gesture and Jean nodded.

She continued to struggle as Fred talked.

Just then, Clover felt a surge through her fingertips. She glanced down and saw a light yellow wave ghost over her fingers before sparking at her tips.

'_Uhh, what?' _

She took aim at Jean's beams and fired. Her first shot pinked, but Fred didn't notice. She fired again, this time the beam split in half.

"Huh?" Clover heard the heavy footsteps near the cabinet she was hiding behind.

'_Crap!'_

Clover leapt out from her hiding spot and spin-kicked him in the face. The attack bounced off him like it was nothing. He chuckled angrily.

"You think a little attack like that'll hurt me?! I'm The Blob!" He grabbed Clover by the leg and tossed her through the brick wall.

The impact caused her to crash into another person.

"OUCH! Jeeze! Huh? I'm okay?" Clover said. A grunt startled her.

"Hey kid, mind getting off me?"

Clover looked down to see a man in a costume under her.

"Sorry, sorry." She quickly climbed off him and he rose, giving her a once over.

"Kid, you just got thrown through solid brick and you're not even scratched. The Professor'll want to see ya. For now, I gotta save Red." The man quickly ran back into the shed and tackled Fred, only to get thrown around and sat on.

'_I need to help!' _

Focusing on that energy surge again, this time picturing it circling her hands, Clover ran inside the shed again. She jumped and punched Fred in the face, knocking him off the man who caught her. The punch left a burn mark on his face. Clover smirked.

She clapped her hands together and a bright yellow wave of energy surged forward, knocking Blob back and off his feet. Clover then threw discs of energy at him, causing a dust cloud to form. She stopped her assault when she couldn't see.

Before the smoke cleared, Clover was knocked out the shed once more, this time unconscious.

Blob had gone back to the room, only to get hit in the face with the same cabinet Clover hid behind earlier.

"Nobody respects me! And you're the worst! You pretended to be my friend!" He threw the cabinet back, but Jean had stopped it with her telekinesis.

He stormed out angrily, picking up an old machine. He took aim at the small room, intending to crush Jean, but was stopped by a ray beam.

"Leave her alone ya yahoo!" An irritated southern voice said.

Fred turned around to see Rogue glaring at him angrily, her eyes shining a vicious red. She smirked and approached him.

"Didn't Mystique tell you what mah power is?" Rogue taunted.

Blob scoffed and retorted, "No. 'Cause I don't care." The two began to fight each other; Blob throwing wild and unfocused punches, while Rogue just dodged them all effortlessly. She had taken off her gloves and grabbed Blob by the arm.

"Mah power is yours, and I can take more than one!" Rouge said triumphantly. She flung him into the air and fired a strong optic beam, launching Blob out of the abandoned shed and into Bayville's trash dump.

Everyone had recovered from their unconsciousness. Clover was standing off to the side. Rogue had placed-I think that's Scott-his-is that a visor?- back on.

"You helped us…why?" Jean asked.

Rogue looked conflicted, before she ran off. "I don't know…I just don't know!"

Jean began to chase after her, "Wait!" she called, but was stopped by that masked man from earlier.

"Let her go Red…she ain't ready."

His attention soon turned to where Clover stood. She was fiddling with her naval ring, but stopped when she noticed that she was being examined.

"Hey, you're Clover right? From the Cafeteria…how did you find me?" Jean asked.

Clover slowly approached the group, her arms folded across her chest. She stopped when she was standing infront of Jean. Tucking a strand of black-pink hair, she spoke.

"Well, I saw him dragging you off when I was near my bus. I got concerned and saw when the construction area toppled on you. I tailed him when he ran off to the shed. I couldn't just leave you and I don't know where Scott, right, where he lives."

Jean gave her a thankful and warm smile. "Well thank you Clover. You were really brave. And you seem to have powers…like us."

When Jean said 'powers' she finally took note of the blue kid.

"Whoa! You're like, _blue!_ Is that makeup?" Clover asked excitedly, slowly approaching him. Her slowly reached out and touched his face. It was soft and…_furry? _

"OhMyGosh…its furry! Oh mah gahd…OH MAH GAHD! That is SO TOTALLY COOL! And it's so soft, dude…how? Just _how!?" _Clover realized she was gushing, but the furry-blue kid didn't seem to mind, in fact, he seemed to be taking _pride _and _enjoyment _in her gushing.

"Chicks dig the fuzzy dude!" He spoke, his voice thickly laced with his German accent.

"And he has an accent. I might just cry at how amazing this is!"

The group of teenaged-and one adult- power houses laughed at Clover's antics. A light flush coated her olive skin. After the laughter died down, Jean spoke up.

"So, why don't you come live at the institute? You can learn to control your powers and use them for good."

'_Control my powers and use them for good..? Maybe. I'll have to ask dad.' _

"It doesn't sound bad, but I'd have to ask my father." Clover replied, twirling the eyebrow ring.

"That's okay. The Professor would speak with him anyways." Scott said. Clover smiled at him.

"So, like, what can you do?" The brunette asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I can do this," Clover demonstrated her energy power by making her hands glow that same pale yellow, "I can fly too, but It comes and goes…and I think I can take some serious pain? I did get thrown through a brick wall _**AND **_through a metal shed wall." Clover joked.

"Whoa, that's like so…_cool." _The brunette praised. Clover realized then that she had no idea, save for Scott and Jean, who these people were.

"Uhm, I know Jean and Scott, but you three are blanks. I'm Clover Hayes by the way. Local 'Goth' girl. Seriously though, I'm no Goth. I just dress like one."

"I'm Nightcrawler mein freund, but you may call me Kurt!" The blue-fuzzy elf-"I'm calling him that from now on"- said. Clover smiled at him.

"I'm Shadowcat, but you can like, call me Kitty. Everyone else calls me that. Oh and the guy behind you is Mr. Logan, or Wolverine."

"It's nice to meet all of you! Glad I could help you, and you're welcome Jean."

Clover smiled as she looked at the five power-houses infront of her. She realized that she had probably made friends with people who have similar powers.

'_Well Mom, wish fulfilled. I certainly am lucky.'_

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnd FINALLY. I GOT THIS DAMN CHAPTER DONE! GOOD GREAT BACON. Ugh. Now that I have Clover's powers fully fleshed (well not totally, but you know them, except one) out, I can work on some other chapters. This one took place during 'Mutant Crush' if you couldn't tell. I'll try to stray away from using episode-based chapters, but I think from here on out, I can do 'A Day in Clover Hayes' Life' chapters now. Also, start thinking of cool mutant codenames. Also, this Clover's personality is slightly different than what I wrote down. She's supposed to be a bit broody and short-tempered, but she's not broody (yet) or short-tempered. (If anything, she's very gushy and loner-ish)**

**As always, tell me what you liked/disliked and what I can add/remove/change! Thanks for reading, ciao. **


End file.
